1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses for computer enclosures, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for conveniently mounting a data storage device in a computer enclosure.
2. Description of The Related Art
Data storage devices widely used in personal computers include compact disc read-only memory (CD-ROM) devices, hard disk drives (HDDs), and floppy disk drives (FDDs). Conventionally, a data storage device is attached to a drive bracket simply with screws. In assembly, an operator must align the data storage device with the drive bracket with one hand, and fasten the screws with the other hand. This is inconvenient and laborious.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,332,306 and 5,262,923 disclose a rail type mounting device with two rails attached to opposite sides of a data storage device. The data storage device can then be slidably mounted in a drive bracket of a computer. However, the rails are attached to the data storage device by conventional screws. This is inconvenient and laborious, and does not satisfactorily resolve the above-mentioned problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,080 discloses a mounting device for a data storage device without screws. The data storage device is secured by pushing pins integral with each of two rails into corresponding side holes defined in the data storage device. However, the pins are thin and flexible, and are easily bent during operations such as removing of the data storage from a drive bracket of a computer. Once the pins become bent, subsequent alignment and securing of the data storage device to the drive bracket is quite difficult. Furthermore, the data storage device cannot be firmly secured, due to gaps that exist between the pins and the drive bracket at the side holes. The data storage device is liable to sustain vibration and shock during operation and use of the computer.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved apparatus which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a mounting apparatus for readily and conveniently mounting a data storage device in a computer enclosure.
In order to achieve the above object, a mounting apparatus in accordance with the present invention comprises a first bracket, a second bracket and a securing device. The securing device comprises a securing member and a coil spring. The first bracket comprises a pair of first catches, a second catch, a first support tab, and a second support tab. The second bracket comprises a pair of latches, and defines a pair of first locking openings. The securing member comprises a first support plate and a second support plate, and defines a pair of locking slots and a second locking opening. First and second posts respectively extend from the first and second support plates. The first and second posts are movably received in the first and second support tabs of the first bracket. The second locking opening engagingly receives the second catch. Thus the securing member is movably secured to the first bracket. When the second bracket is removably attached to the first bracket, the first locking openings of the second bracket receive the first catches of the first bracket. The latches of the second bracket snappingly engage in the locking slots of the securing member.